


Rainy Day In

by muchmoremajestic



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic
Summary: It's raining out, and Steve feels restless.





	Rainy Day In

Steve remembers when New York used to have a wonderful spring; weeks of budding flowers, floating butterflies with an occasional rain shower. It was a time to revel in the beautiful weather when the chill of winter finally dissipated and before the oppressive humidity of summer had time to blanket the state. 

But now? Steve looked out the window with mild disgust as sheets of rain fell outside for what had to be the fourth or fifth day in a row. When he was younger, before the serum, a cold rainy day like this would keep him shut inside out of fear of getting even sicker. And while that wasn’t a concern of Steve’s anymore, it didn’t change the fact that the rain just made him feel trapped.

“You alright?” 

Steve turned around to see Tony sitting at a table in the common area staring at a tablet with a steaming mug beside him. Steve hadn’t heard him come in while he was staring out the window. 

“Yeah. A bit annoyed because of the weather. What happened to spring?”

“The increase in global temperature is shifting weather patterns so we’re getting a wetter but bleaker winter and spring,” Tony replied, not looking up from the tablet. After Steve didn’t respond, Tony looked up. “Oh you didn’t want an actual answer, did you?” 

Steve chuckled and walked over to Tony. Tony put the tablet aside and put his hands on Steve’s waist as Steve affectionately began to run his fingers through Tony’s hair.

“I can’t help but get a bit restless staying inside for several days in a row,” Steve said. 

“I know. What about working out in the training center?”

“Did that already. Went a few rounds with Sam and Nat. And then lifted weights. And did some laundry. And then had breakfast.” 

“All of that already? It’s barely 9 AM.”

Steve looked down and realized Tony was still in pajamas. 

Tony noticed and smiled. “Unlike you, I know how to appreciate a rainy day.” 

“You slept in?”

“For once, yeah.”

“Well, what’s on your agenda today?” 

“Stay in pajamas. Make some tea. Find my lovely boyfriend. Maybe watch a movie and cuddle with said lovely boyfriend. Repeat that last step as needed.”

Steve thought about it for a moment. “That actually sounds pretty nice.”

They made their way back to their bedroom. Steve changed back into pajamas as Tony picked out a movie and the two snuggled up together to watch it.

Of course, Tony made it about twenty minutes before dozing off in Steve’s arms. Even still, Steve had to admit that maybe the rain wasn’t so bad after all if it gave him an excuse to cuddle up with Tony like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been itching to post something and it's been pouring since Saturday night, so yeah.


End file.
